memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Das ungewisse Dunkel, Teil II
Um Seven of Nine von den Borg zurückzuholen, riskiert Janeway eine Konfrontation mit der Borg-Königin. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Nachdem Seven die Voyager verlassen hat, wird sie von der Borg-Königin empfangen. Diese erklärt Seven, dass sie, obwohl sie nun menschlich aussieht, noch immer der Königin gehört. Seven ist verwirrt sie hatte eine Reassimilation erwartet. Die Königin erklärt Seven, dass man sie absichtlich auf die Voyager geschickt hatte. Man hoffte dadurch, mehr über die Menschen zu lernen. Auf der Voyager versucht Janeway Sevens Weggang zu begreifen. Sie merkt bald, dass Seven nicht freiwillig auf der Borgsphäre zurückgeblieben ist. Sie untersucht die Tage vor Sevens Weggang und stößt dabei auf einige wie es scheint zufällige Subraumenergiefluktuationen. Nach einer transspektrale Analyse entdeckt sie hierin jedoch getarnte Komm-Signale der Borg. Im Unikomplex teilt die Königin Seven mit, dass die Borg Seven of Nines gewonnene Individualität nutzen wollen, um die Widerstand leistende Menschheit leichter zu assimilieren. Um Ihre Loyalität zu testen machen sie sich auf den Weg, um Spezies 10026 zu assimilieren. Seven soll sich mit ihr beschäftigen, um den Borg zu helfen sich besser in diese Spezies hineinversetzen zu können. In der Zwischenzeit startet Janeway eine Rettungsmission für Seven of Nine. Durch die Datenbank der Hansons sowie die versteckten Komm-Signale erhärtet sich ihr Verdacht, dass Seven of Nine gezwungen wurde, sich wieder dem Kollektiv anzuschließen. Zusammen mit Tuvok, dem Doktor und Tom Paris fliegt sie mit dem für die Rettungsmission modifizierten Delta-Flyer der Borgsphäre nach. Der Delta Flyer wurde mit multiadaptiven Schilden, Schmalstrahltransportern sowie einer Transwarpspule ausgestattet. Bei den Borg läuft die Vorbereitung zur Assimilation von Spezies 10026 auf Hochtouren. Seven of Nine hat sich mit den Eigenarten dieser Spezies vertraut gemacht und soll nun ihr Wissen anwenden. Mithilfe von Seven gelingt es den Borg die Spezies zu assimilieren. Seven ermöglicht allerdings einigen Individuen die Flucht. Mithilfe der Transwarpspule springt der Delta Flyer zum Unikomplex, wo auch die Invasionsflotte, die Spezies 10026 assimiliert hat wieder eingetroffen ist. Mithilfe des multiadaptiven Schildes bleiben sie unentdeckt. Es gelingt Seven of Nine zu befreien und der Delta Flyer springt durch einen Transwarpkanal zurück zur USS Voyager. Das Schiff der Borgkönigin verfolgt den Delta Flyer.Durch Photonenbeschuss der USS Voyager kollabiert der Transwarpkanal des anderen schiffes und als er sich öffnet treiben die Trümmer des Schiffes heraus. Mithilfe der noch für einige Zeit funktionierenden Transwarpspule springt die USS Voyager 15000 Lichtjahre in Richtung Heimat. Langfassung :...Fortsetzung Akt I: Suche nach Gründen thumb|leftthumb|Die Borg-Königin empfängt Seven of Nine. Die Borg-Königin empfängt Seven und meint, dass Seven sich verändert habe. Nun habe sie ihr Okularimplantat und ihren Exopanzer verloren. Sie meint, dass die Menschen Seven vollkommen zerlegt und nach ihrem eigenen Antlitz neu erschaffen haben. Doch trotz ihrer Haare und ihres Gewandes gehöre sie immer noch der Königin. Daraufhin entgegnet Seven ironisch, dass sie Reassimilation und nicht Konversation erwartet hatte. Die Königin erklärt, dass man ihr auch einen Sinn für Humor gab, worauf Seven entgegnet, dass ihr Humor ihr allein gehöre. Die Königin bezeichnet daraufhin Seven of Nines vergangene beiden Jahre als einzigartige Erfahrung. Seven meint, dass sie sie von der Voyager geholt haben, damit sie ihre Eigenart der Perfektion der Borg hinzufügen können. Die Königin behauptet nun, dass die Borg Seven of Nine auf die USS Voyager gehen hätten lassen, um an Informationen über die Menschheit zu gelangen. Auch fordert die Königin Seven of Nine auf einen Alkoven zu benutzen, den die Borg für sie angepasst hätten. Während der Regeneraton solle sie ihre Gedanken ordnen. Außerdem kündigt sie die Fortsetzung ihrer Konversation nach dem Ende von Seven of Nines Regenerationszyklus an. Seven fügt sich dieser Anweisung und geht in den Alkoven. thumb|Neelix und ein Crewmitglied untersuchen Frachtraum 2. An Bord der [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] untersucht inzwischen Neelix mit einigen Crewmitgliedern Frachtraum 2. Eine Frau bittet ihn um Hilfe, da die Anzeigen ihres Tricorders keinen Sinn ergeben und sie den Fehler nicht findet. Auch Captain Kathryn Janeway beteiligt sich an der Untersuchung. Dann betritt auch Chakotay den Frachtraum und meldet dem Captain, dass auf den Sensoren keine Borgaktivität festgestellt wurde. Sie sind ihnen entkommen und die Sphäre ist nicht zu finden. Janeway lässt Chakotay eine Klasse-5-Sonde starten, die nach Überresten von Transwarpspuren suchen soll. Chakotay erinnert Janeway, dass Seven vor zwei Jahren sagte, dass sie sie verraten wird. Dem setzt Janeway entgegen, dass Seven vor zwei Tagen sagte, die Voyager sei ihr Kollektiv. Janeway stellt dabei die Frage, wieso Seven of Nine gerade zu diesem Zeitpunkt zu den Borg zurückkehrte. Als Neelix ihr meldet, dass sie die polytrinischen Komponenten aus den Borg-Trümmern extrahiert haben, erkundigt er sich auch, ob sie Seven of Nines Alkoven deaktivieren sollen, da er viel Energie benötigt, über 30 Megawatt. Dies verneint Captain Janeway jedoch. thumb|Kathryn Janeway und Naomi Wildman analysieren Sensordaten Janeway untersucht daraufhin Sensordaten, welche laut der Computeranalyse zufällige Subraumenergiefluktuationen sind. Diese unterzieht sie einer transspektralen Analyse. Bevor der Computer die Ergebnisse dieser Analyse ausgeben kann, wird sie jedoch von der Türklingel unterbrochen und bittet den Besucher herein. Tuvok betritt daraufhin den Raum und meldet, dass ein Besatzungsmitglied um ein Treffen mit dem Captain gebeten hat. Er habe ihr mitgeteilt, dass Janeway sehr beschäftigt sei, doch sie habe darauf bestanden. Zunächst will Janeway das Besatzungsmitglied an Chakotay verweisen, ändert ihre Meinung jedoch, als sie sieht, dass Naomi Wildman hinter Tuvoks Bein hervorlukt und ihr klar wird, dass sie dieses Besatzungsmitglied ist. Nachdem Tuvok den Raum verlassen hat, gibt Wildman dem Captain ein PADD mit einem Rettungsplan für Seven of Nine. Janeway fragt ob sie den Plan ganz allein ausgeklügelt hat, was Naomi bejaht. Sie schlägt vor, die Langstreckensensoren auf die Frequenz von Sevens Kortikalimplantat einzustellen und sie so vielleicht zu finden. Janeway entgegnet, dass der Delta-Quadrant ein großes Gebiet ist und sich Seven überall und tausende Lichtjahre entfernt befinden könne. Dieses Problem will Naomi Wildman dadurch lösen, dass sie ihre Sensorreichweite durch Energie aus dem Hauptdeflektor vergrößern können. Janeway meint, dass sie zuviel Zeit im Maschinenraum verbracht hat und die Suche nicht ganz so einfach ist. Sie bedankt sich jedoch und meint, dass Naomis Initiative gebührend registriert wird. Abschließend fragt Naomi, ob sie aufgeben wird. Janeway antwortet ihr, dass man als Sternenflottencaptain drei Dinge nicht vergessen dürfe. Zum einen muss man sein Hemd in die Hose stecken, zum anderen muss man mit dem Schiff untergehen und drittens darf man niemals ein Besatzungsmitglied im Stich lassen. In diesem Moment hat der Computer die transspektrale Analyse vervollständigt, sodass Janeway und Wildman die Ergebnisse betrachten können. Der Captain fragt das Mädchen, was sie dort sehen kann. Wildmans Antwort, dass es Sensorlogbücher sind, fügt Janeway hinzu, dass es keine zufälligen Energiefluktuationen, sondern Komsignale der Borg sind, die sämtlichst auf Frachtraum 2 gerichtet waren. Naomi schlussfolgert, dass die Borg es auf Seven of Nine abgesehen hatten. Janeway bestätigt diesen Eindruck und nimmt Naomi mit auf die Brücke. thumb|Die Borg-Königin präsentiert Seven of Nine ihr Angriffsziel. Im Unikomplex erwacht Seven of Nine inzwischen aus der Regeneration. Die Königin wünscht ihr einen Guten Morgen. Seven of Nine erkennt, dass ihr visueller Kortex verändert wurde. Die Königin bestätigt dies und fügt hinzu, dass sie ihn mit Borg-Technologie erweitert haben. Auch ein neuraler Verarbeitungszusatz wurde installiert, der ihre synaptische Effizienz erhöht. Seven of Nine fordert umgehend die Entfernung dieser Komponenten, worauf die Königin entgegnet, dass sie es vorziehe klein zu bleiben. Seven korrigiert sie dahingehend, dass sie es vorziehe einzigartig zu bleiben. Die Königin fordert sie auf, keine Angst zu haben. Sie sei mit ihrer intakten Individualität für sie viel zu wertvoll. Sie solle jedoch die Emotionen der Menschheit, wie Furcht, Ärger und Eitelkeit vergessen, die sie verdorben haben. Jedoch könne dieser Schaden behoben werden. Seven erkundigt sich, weshalb so bedeutende Ressourcen aufgewendet wurden, um sie zurück zum Kollektiv zu bringen. Die Königin meint, dass es offensichtlich ist: Sie wollen mithilfe von Sevens Erfahrungen die Art des Widerstands der Menschheit verstehen und so einen Weg finden, um sie zu assimilieren. Seven soll sie die Menschheit verstehen lassen. Seven erwidert, dass sie Widerstand leisten wird, was die Königin jedoch erwartet hatte. Sie meint, dass sie Seven so behalten wollen wie sie ist, weil sie die einzige Borg-Drohne ist, die je in den Zustand der Individualität zurückgekehrt ist. Seven kündigt an, Widerstand zu leisten, was die Königin jedoch erwartet hatte. In diesem Moment spüren sie eine Erschütterung und Seven fragt, was gerade passiert. Die Königin antwortet, dass sich ihr Schiff vom Unikomplex gelöst hat und sie Kurs auf Gitter 532 setzen. Die Königin eröffnet ihr, dass sie Spezies 10026 assimilieren werden. Seven erkundigt sich, wie viele Personen dort leben. Auf ihrem Planeten leben 392000 Individuen, die den Borg hinzugefügt werden. Die Königin meint, dass sie den menschlichen Zug des Mitgefühls vergessen solle. Daraufhin verlässt der Borg-Diamant den Unikomplex. Akt II: Rettungsoperationen thumb|Erin Hansen untersucht Three of Five. Erin Hansen untersucht eine Drohne an Bord der Raven und diktiert, dass sie von Spezies 6961, den Ktarianern stammt. Sie meint, dass sie eine Titanstruktur hat und eine taktische Drohne ist. Daher meint Magnus, dass sie diese Drohne im Auge behalten sollten und markiert sie mit einer subdermalen Sonde, die ihm seine Tochter reicht. Diese erkundigt sich daraufhin, was die Borg-Königin sei. Magnus meint, dass dies niemand genau weiß, und seine Frau fügt hinzu, dass sie wohl, wie die Königin eines Insektenstaates sei, die alles koordiniert. Da sein Regenerationszyklus fast komplett ist, beamt Erin die Drohne auf den Kubus zurück. Annika verabschiedet diese. Erin fragt dann, ob jemand hungrig sei. Annika bejaht dies lauthals. Daraufhin will sie mit Annika essen. Magnus checkt unterdessen die cranialen Transceiverlogbücher, um festzustellen, ob der Borg direkten Kontakt mit der Königin hatte. Erin entgegnet, dass er nicht zu lange arbeiten solle. thumb|Chakotay erhält den Befehl einen Rettungsplan auszuarbeiten. Chakotay blickt von einem Monitor zu Janeway auf und meint, dass Magnus Hanson Recht hatte und diese Drohne tatsächlich direkte Befehle von der Borg-Königin erhielt. Er hat die Komsignale analysiert und weist Janeway auf die transspektralen Frequenzen hin, die denen gleichen, die an Seven gesendet wurden. Janeway fragt, was die Hansens über diese Königin herausfanden. Chakotay muss jedoch berichten, dass sie keine Zeit mehr hatten, etwas über die Königin zu erfahren. Janeway ist sich aber sicher, dass diese Königin dafür verantwortlich ist, dass Seven das Schiff verließ. Chakotay fragt, ob der Captain glaubt, dass Seven angewiesen wurde das Schiff zu verlassen. Da Seven sich sicher war, dass die Mission scheitern würde, wenn sie nicht an Bord der Sphäre gehen würde, schlussfolgert der Captain, dass sie bedroht wurde. Janeway meint,d ass ihr Instinkt ihr sagte, dass sie hätte nachbohren sollen, doch sie unterließ dies. Chakotay erwidert, dass sie vielleicht alle Drohnen wären, wenn sie Seven nicht hätten gehen lassen. Janeway fragt sich, wieso die Borg Seven of Nine zurückholen wollten und meint, dass sie sie assimilieren sollten, als sie die Chance dazu hatten. Janeway befiehlt Chakotay sich die Daten der Hansens anzusehen und die Technologie zu adaptieren, die sie verwendeten, um die Borg aufzuspüren. Er soll sich ein Team von Ingenieuren zu Hilfe nehmen. Sie lässt Chakotay daraufhin einen Rettungsplan ausarbeiten. Dieser weist sie darauf hin, dass die Hansons brillant waren, aber ihnen der Fehler unterlief, dass sie zu selbstsicher wurden. Janeway entgegnet, dass ihnen dieser Fehler nicht passieren wird. thumb|Captain Janeway bricht mit einem Außenteam im Deltaflyer auf um Seven of Nine aus den Händen der Borg zu retten Auf der Brücke hält Captain Janeway dann eine Ansprache und kündigt an, dass dies eine bis ins Detail geplante, taktische Rettungsoperation wird. Sie meint, dass es Tage oder Wochen dauern könnte, bis sie ihren vermissten Crewman finden werden. Torres installiert die Transwarpspule in den Delta-Flyer ''ein, um das Suchgebiet zu vergrößern und wird ein Außenteam in den Transwarpraum bringen, wo Tuvok meint, dass sie mit den Sensormodifikationen der Hansens die Borg-Sphäre aufspüren können. Durch die Daten der Hansens sind sie auf eine Begegnung mit den Borg gut vorbereitet. Der multiadaptive Schild wird es ihnen ermöglichen, sich dem Borgschiff zu nähern. Durch Schmalstrahltransporter werden sie in das Borgschiff eindringen. Tuvok, Paris und der Doktor werden von Janeway in das Außenteam berufen, welches sie selbst leitet. In einer Ansprache vor der Brückenbesatzung macht sie klar, dass sie kein Besatzungsmitglied zurücklässt, auch wenn es bedeutet ein Individuum unter tausenden Drohnen zu suchen. Daraufhin startet der ''Delta-Flyer und bereitet den Transwarpflug vor. Paris meldet, dass alle Systeme laufen und sie bereit für den Sprung sind. Dann lässt Janeway beschleunigen, was zu einer Fluktuation der Energieleistung führt, wie Tuvok feststellt. Paris beschleunigt auf Transwarp und überquert die Schwelle. Nachdem der Delta-Flyer beschleunigt, wird dem Doktor schlecht und er muss seine Matrix, an extreme Geschwindigkeiten anpassen. Bald darauf ortet Tuvok Transwarpsignaturen, welche denen der Borg-Sphäre entsprechen. Janeway lässt Paris daher den Kurs ändern. Da die Kursänderung etwas abrupt ist, meint der Doktor, dass der Befehl des Captains lautete, dass er den Flyer ruhig halten sollte. thumb|Seven beamt vier Überlebende auf ein Raumschiff. Die Borg-Armada erreicht unterdessen den Planeten von Spezies 10026 und sieht sich einer Flotte von Raumschiffen gegenüber. Die Königin informiert Seven of Nine, dass sie ihr Ziel erreicht haben. Sie fragt sie, ob sie bereit sei. Seven of Nine antwortet, dass sie sich mit der Spezies vertraut gemacht hat. Sie identifiziert als taktische Schwäche die mangelnde Manövrierbarkeit der Raumschiffe und als taktische Stärke den modulierenden Phaserimpuls, der die Borg-Schilde durchdringen kann. Die Frage nach der taktischen Anpassung dagegen, beantwortet Seven jedoch zunächst nicht. Die Königin antwortet, dass sich 39 ihrer Schiffe nähern und das Feuer eröffnen. Die Schilde der Borg versagen. Als sie ankündigt, dass diese Schiffe sie vernichten werden, antwortet Seven, dass sie ihre Schildgeometrie triaxilieren sollten, um ihre Phaserimpulse zu absorbieren. Die Königin lässt die Anpassung vornehmen und die Schiffe stellen keine Bedrohung mehr dar. Anschließend soll Seven in die primäre Assimilationskammer gehen und den Assimilationsprozess überwachen. Als Seven of Nine zögert, räumt die Königin ein, dass sie sie zu sehr gedrängt hat und lässt Seven bei der Reparatur der Schildmatrix assistieren. Bevor Seven geht, gibt ihr die Königin den Rat auf den Weg, effizient zu sein. Während der Reparaturen hört sie die Schreie der Personen, die gerade assimiliert werden. Bei ihrer Arbeit wird sie durch eine Energieentladung leicht verletzt und fällt zu Boden. Zwei Drohnen heben sie hoch und benutzen ein medizinisches Gerät um ihre Wunde zu heilen. Sie begegnet wenig später einigen Assimilierten, die in eine Kammer geführt werden, um mit kybernetischen Implantaten ausgestattet zu werden. Plötzlich rennt einer der Männer los, der sich als Drohne ausgegeben hatte, doch Seven hält ihn fest. Dann wird er von einem Borg gepackt und ihm werden Nanosonden injiziert. Seven geht weiter durch die Menge an Drohnen und Assimilierten. Als sie weitergeht, entdeckt sie in einer Assimilationskammer mehrere Individuen, denen noch keine Nanosonden injiziert wurden. Nachdem eine Drohne weggeht, um eine Reparatur durchzuführen, deaktiviert Seven die verbliebene Drohne, welche gerade einen kybernetischen Arm anpasst und verhilft den Fremden zur Flucht. Sie hilft einem Mann, sich aufzurichten, dem bereits ein Arm amputiert wurde und dem gerade sein Implantat eingesetzt werden sollte. Sie fordert die Anderen auf, ihr zu helfen und versichert diesen, dass sie nicht Borg ist und ihnen helfen wird zu fliehen. Die Drei stützen, den Verstümmelten und Seven geht an eine Konsole. Sie ortet ein beschädigtes Raumschiff, dessen Crew getötet wurde. Die Borg ignorieren es, aber sein Antrieb funktioniert noch. Seven erklärt den Überlebenden, dass sie diese an Bord des Schiffes beamen wird und sie dann auf Kurs 121,9 gehen sollen, sobald die Borg den Orbit verlassen. Auf Sevens Frage, ob sie diese Anweisung verstanden haben, nicht eine Frau nur und Seven beamt sie auf das Schiff. thumb|Seven ist vom Mitleid der Borg-Königin überrascht. Als die Borgschiffe den Orbit verlassen, begibt sich Seven of Nine zur Königin. Die Königin beglückwünscht Seven, dazu, dass die Assimilierung komplett ist. Sie fragt die Königin ironisch, ob man den 300.000 Individuen dazu gratulieren sollte, dass sie nun Drohnen sind. Diese antwortet, dass sie Ordnung in das Chaos gebracht haben. Da sie ihr triviales Ich-bezogenes Leben hinter sich haben und it einem höheren Lebenssinn wiedergeboren wurden, sollte man diesen der Königin zufolge gratulieren. Seven erwidert, dass sie diese Worte das nächste mal anstelle von "Widerstand ist zwecklos" benutzen soll. Vielleicht würden, so Seven, dann sogar Freiwillige angelockt. Die Königin meint, dass Seven in Sarkasmus flüchtet, da sie die Wahrheit nicht sehen will. Während die Königin betont, dass Spezies 10026 ihrer Perfektion hinzugefügt wurde und sie bereichert werden. Sevens Abscheu dagegen, bezeichnet sie als irrelevantes, menschliches Mitgefühl. Es gebe nur ein Bewusstsein. Seven entgegnet, dass ihr eigenes Bewusstsein existiert. In diesem Moment entdeckt die Königin, dass sie etwas übersehen haben. Sie bemerkt das fliehende Raumschiff mit den Überlebenden. Die Königin fragt, wie sie vorgehen sollten, ob sie das Schiff vernichten oder assimilieren sollten. Seven erklärt, dass sie weder das eine, noch das andere tun sollten. Stattdessen sollten sie die vier Lebensformen auf dem schwer beschädigten Schiff entkommen lassen und es ignorieren. Die Königin meint, dass wenn sie den Individuen das Überleben gewähren, würde Spezies 10026 weiter Widerstand leisten. Sie erkennt, dass Seven of Nine versucht hat, ihre Lebenszeichen zu maskieren und lässt einen Kubus das Schiff mit einem Traktorstrahl ankoppeln. Seven bittet sie, das Schiff freizulassen. Doch die Königin meint, dass Sevens menschliche Schwächen die Ursache für ihren Schmerz sind und sie diese daher aufgeben solle. Als Seven of Nine um Gnade für die Vier bittet, lässt die Königin den Traktorstrahl lösen und Seven meint überrascht, dass sie dachte, dass Mitleid irrelevant wäre. Die Königin blickt ihr in die Augen und geht dann weiter. Akt III: Auf der Suche thumb|Erin und Magnus Hansen setzen einen Fluchtkurs. Die USS Raven wurde durch einen Subraumpartikelsturm schwer beschädigt. Dadurch fällt für 13,2 Sekunden ihr multiadaptiver Schild aus und das Schiff wird von einem Borg-Kubus entdeckt und verfolgt. Erin Hansen hat einen Nebel der Mutara-Klasse entdeckt und will sich dort verstecken. Doch Magnus meint, dass die Partikeldichte zu hoch ist und ihre Außenhülle zerquetscht werden würde. Seine Frau will daher die strukturelle Integrität verstärken. Magnus will allerdings ein anderes Versteck suchen. Da sie ihre Warpspur markiert haben und dem Kubus seit drei Stunden entkommen sind, hält er ihre Chancen für aussichtsreich. Erin entgegnet, dass das ganze Kollektiv inzwischen von ihnen weiß und nach ihnen sucht. Außerdem sei der Nebel zu gefährlich. Er erinnert sie an einen Vorfall, als die Transporter ausfielen und er eine Nacht in einer Borgreifungskammer mit 52 neonatalen Drohnen verbringen musste. In diesem Augenblick öffnet sich ein Transwarpkanal 2,3 Lichtjahre an Steuerbord und ein Kubus nähert sich auf Abfangkurs. Erin meint, dass er sie in spätestens einer Stunde abfangen wird. Magnus meint, dass sie nach einem Klasse-M-Planeten suchen soll und sie das Schiff, wenn nötig aufgeben müssen. In diesem Augenblick ruft Annika nach ihrem Vater, der in ihr Zimmer geht, sie beruhigt und ihr sagt, dass sie schlafen soll. Magnus verspricht Annika, dass sie noch viel zu arbeiten haben. Annika fragt, ob die Borg böse auf sie seien undd warum sie ihr Schiff jagen. Darauf antwortet ihr Vater, dass die Borg neugierig auf sie sind, wie sie es auf sie sind. Allerdings will er sie nicht zu nah kommen lassen. Annika wünscht sich nun nach Hause zu kommen und fragt ihren Vater, ob es wehtut wenn man eine Drohne ist. Magnus ignoriert die Frage allerdings und geht. thumb|Janeway und der Doktor sichten die Hansen-Tagebücher. Janeway liest diese Aufzeichnungen im Delta Flyer, als der Doktor ihr meldet, dass sie in der Lage sind Seven of Nine über ihre Translinksignatur eine kurze Nachricht zu senden. Janeway fragt, was geschieht wenn sie bereits mit dem Kollektiv verbunden ist. In diesem Fall meint der Doktor, dass jede Drohne ihre eigene Translinksignatur hat und nur Seven ihre Botschaft hören kann. Janeway hilft dem Doktor daher bei der Arbeit. Als er ein PADD mit den Hanson-Tagebüchern entdeckt, meint Janeway, dass ihre Methoden unorthodox waren, was aber für die meisten großen Forscher gilt. Der Doktor entgegnet, dass die meisten Forscher jedoch nicht ihre vierjährige Tochter mitnehmen. Dem hält Janeway entgegen, dass sie die Tochter mithilfe ihrer Eltern nun befreien werden. Paris meldet in diesem Augenblick die Sphäre in einer Entfernung von 200 Lichtjahren. Janeway gibt Roten Alarm und lässt den multiadaptiven Schild aktivieren. Paris nimmt Kurs auf die Koordianten und bereitet die Deaktivierung des Transwarpantriebs vor. Wenig später erreichen sie den Unikomplex und gehen unter Warp. Tuvok registriert tausende von integrierten Substrukturen und Billionen von Lebensformen, alle Borg. Da ortet Paris einen Kubus der schnell auf ihren Backbordbug zufliegt und sie passiert. Tuvok glaubt nicht, dass sie entdeckt wurden und Janeway fragt nach ihrer Sphäre. Paris lokalisiert die Ionensignatur der Sphäre, die direkt in diese Struktur führt. Janeway lässt einen Kurs hineinsetzen mit Minimalantrieb und Tuvok beginnt nach Seven zu scannen. thumb|Seven of Nine trifft auf ihren Vater. Die Königin fordert Seven of Nine inzwischen auf, ihr bei der Entwicklung eines neuen Assimilationsmodus für Spezies zu helfen, die starken Widerstand leisten. Seven solle die Nanosonden programmieren, doch sie meint, dass sich ihre Technologie verändert hat, seit sie das Kollektiv verließ. Die Königin erklärt jedoch, dass Sevens Wissen über die Zielspezies entscheidend sei. Sie lässt ein Hologramm eines Menschenmannes erscheinen. Als Beispiel nennt sie Spezies 5618 aus Gitter 325, die Menschen, warpfähig, Physiologie ineffizient, limitierte Regenerationsfähigkeiten, minimal redundante Systeme und erwähnt, dass frühere Versuche sie zu Assimilieren direkte Angriffe waren und fehlschlugen. Sie informiert Seven of Nine darüber, dass sie einen Nanosondenvirus im Orbit der Erde detonieren lassen wollen. Dieser hätte zur Folge, dass die Hälfte der Bevölkerung Drohnen wären, wenn den Bewohnern klar werden würde, was passiert. Seven erklärt, dass diese Methode ineffizient sei, da es Jahre dauern würde, bis sich das Virus verbreitet. Die Königin weist Seven an, sich an den zentralen Alkoven anzuschließen und mit der Programmierung der Nanosonden zu beginnen. Sie meint, dass Seven an hunderten Assimilationne beteiligt war und diese nichts anderes sei. Seven meint, dass sie nun ein individuum sei und bei der Assimilation nicht helfen wird. Die Königin selbst kam von Spezies 125, doch nun sei sie Borg. Die Königin meint, dass sie wie ein Roboter ohne Verstand klingt. Seven of Nine fordert ihre Inidividualität ein. Sie verlangt von Seven, dass sie ihre Aufgabe erfüllen muss und droht die Assimilierung an. Seven fordert sie auf, damit zu beginnen. Die Königin verlangt, dass sie die Voyager und die Menschen vergessen soll. Sie meint, dass ihre Emotionen irrelevant sein werden, sobald die Menschheit assimiliert wurde. Die Königin erklärt, dass sie sich an Annika erinnert, die nicht ängstlich war und fragt, wieso Seven es war. Seven erklärt, dass sie sie angriffen und ihre Familie ermordeten. Die Königin streitet dies ab und meint, dass sie ihrer Familie Perfektion gaben. Anschließend lässt sie die Drohne kommen, die einmal Magnus Hansen war. Seven erkennt erschrocken ihren Vater. Die Königin fordert sie auf, sich dem Kollektiv anzuschließen. In diesem Moment empfängt Seven of Nine eine Nachricht von Captain Janeway, die ihr mitteilt, dass sie durchhalten soll. Die Königin bemerkt dies und erkennt, dass Janeway für Sevens Reaktion verantwortlich ist. Akt IV: Die Befreiung thumb|Captain Janeway befreit Seven of Nine An Bord des Delta Flyers registriert Janeway, dass ihr Signal abgelenkt wurde. Der Doktor fragt, wer sie abgelenkt hat, doch Janeway kann keine Antwort darauf geben. Tuvok isoliert die Position Seven of Nines. Diese befindet sich in einer riesigen Anlage 600 Kilometer entfernt und Paris setzt einen Kurs auf ihre osition. Die Königin beginnt daraufhin, nach Janeway zu scannen. Sie erkennt, dass Janeway nah ist und ihr Komsignal aus diesem Raumgitter kam. Sie sagt, dass sie das Wissen über den multiadaptiven Schild assimiliert haben und sich ganz leicht anpassen werden. Daraufhin nimmt der Kubus Kurs auf den Delta-Flyer. Paris meldet Janeway, dass der Kubus direkten Kurs auf sie nimmt. Janeway lässt den Kurs ändern und die Schilde remodulieren. Ein Ausweichmanöver bringt vorerst Abhilfe, jedoch kann Tuvok Seven of Nine nicht in der Kammer mit dem Transporter erfassen. Die Königin ortet ein Shuttle der Föderation mit drei Lebensformen und einem Hologramm. Jedoch ist Seven klar, dass Janeway sich der Königin entzieht. Tuvok kann Seven of Nine nicht erfassen, da die Kammer zu starke Schilde hat. Janeway, Tuvok und der Doktor beamen runter in einen nahen Gang, während Paris alle Waffen auf diese Kammer richtet. Paris erkundigt sich, ob Janeway auch dort sein wird, doch diese besteht auf ihrem Befehl. thumb|Janeway durchbricht ein Borg-Kraftfeld. Janeway und Tuvok begeben sich durch die Gänge und laufen gegen ein Kraftfeld. Janeway versucht die Schildmatrix zu lokalisieren, was ihr mithilfe ihres Tricorders auch gelingt. Tuvok versucht das Kraftfeld zu deaktivieren, doch meint er, dass dies einige Zeit dauert. Als eine Drohne durch das Kraftfeld geht, verlangt Janeway von Tuvok die subdermale Sonde. Die Königin fragt Seven, ob sie ihre Meinung geändert habe. Als diese nicht antwortet, lässt die Königin ein Brgschiff den Kurs ändern. Paris weicht aus. Als Torpedos explodieren, fragt der Doktor nach und Paris meint, dass die Borg blind feuern. Inzwischen isolieren die Borg erneut die Schilde des Flyers und drei Kuben nähern sich. Paris remoduliert die Schilde. Die Königin meint derweil, dass es Zeit für aggressivere Methoden wird. Die Borg feuern blind. Janeway injiziert einer Drohne die Sonde und Tuvok weckt ihn mit einem Hypospray. Die aktivierte Drohne geht durch das Kraftfeld und Janeway erhält die Signatur. Mithilfe einer subdermalen Sonde, gelingt es Janeway das Kraftfeld zu durchdringen. Tuvok versucht derweil die Schildmatrix um die Kammer zu deaktivieren. Drei Kuben verfolgen den Delta Flyer. Jedoch kann Paris den Borgschiffen vorerst entkommen. Nachdem sie ihre Schildmodulatoren erfassen, können sie den Delta Flyer verfolgen. Die Königin meint zu Seven of Nine, dass sie ihre Crew im Stich gelassen hat, worauf diese versucht die Königin anzugreifen. Sie meint zu Seven, dass sie schwach geworden ist. In diesem Augenblick dringt Janeway in die Kammer ein und droht der Königin damit, sie zu töten, wenn sie ihre Drohnen nicht zurückruft. Janeway erklärt der Königin, dass ihr taktischer Offizier die Schilde um diese Kammer deaktiviert. Sie ruft Paris und lässt die Kammer anvisieren. Die Königin erklärt, dass sie dann auch sterben wird. Janeway lässt Hochleistungstorpedos auf die Kammer zu schießen. Daraufhin stellt die Königin das Feuer ein, aktiviert jedoch ein Kraftfeld um die Kammer. Janeway lässt nicht feuern und lässt Seven das Kraftfeld zu deaktivieren. Die Königin erklärt Seven, dass eine Stimme völlig unbedeutend sei. Seven of Nine deaktiviert das Kraftfeld mithilfe ihrer Assimilationsröhrchen. Janeway befiehlt Tom zu beamen. Jedoch passt sich die Königin an und sie können nicht gebeamt werden. Die Königin lässt Janeway assimilieren. Seven lässt Janeway auf den Energieknoten über der Königin feuern, um ihr Kommandointerface zu zerstören. Als die Königin erschrocken zu Seven blickt, erklärt diese, dass ihre Gedanken eins seien. Janeway zerstört den Energieknoten. So können Janeway und Seven herausgebeamt werden. Akt V: Auf der Flucht [[Datei: Deltaflyer im Transwarpkanal.jpg|thumb|Der Delta Flyer flieht durch den Transwarpkanal.]] Im Delta Flyer werden Seven und der Captain rematerialisiert. Paris fliegt anschließend den Delta Flyer weg. Jedoch werden sie von drei Borgschiffen verfolgt und gehen auf Transwarp. Im Delta Flyer untersucht der Doktor Seven und begrüßt sie. Nach einem Treffer versagen die taktischen Systeme und Janeway lässt den Transwarp vorbereiten. Sie beschleunigen, jedoch folgt ihnen der Borg-Diamant in den Kanal, kurz bevor dieser sich schließt. Sie halten den Kurs bei, doch die Borg feuern auf ihren Antrieb. Paris meldet einen direkten Treffer in der Backbordgondel, durch den sie Plasma verlieren. Tuvok leitet Energie um, doch dies reicht nicht. Paris meldet, dass sie in 2,4 Minuten den Kanal verlassen, jedoch reicht die Energie für den Transwarpantrieb nur für eine Minute. Janeway transferiert daher die Energie für die Lebenserhaltung auf den Antrieb. Dem erschrockenen Doktor erklärt der Captain, dass sie lieber erstickt, als vaporisiert zu werden. An Bord der Voyager ortet Torres inzwischen den sich nähernden Transwarpkanal am Backbordbug und Chakotay befiehlt alle Besatzungsmitglieder auf die Kampfstationen. thumb|Die Trümmer der Borg-Aramada verlassen den Transwarpkanal. Inzwischen beschießt das Borgschiff weiterhin den Delta Flyer. Paris meldet, dass sie noch 20 Sekunden vom normalen Raum entfernt sind und der Captain fragt nach ihrem Verfolger. Tuvok meldet, dass sich ihr Verfolger schnell nähert. Seven meldet, dass sie versuchen sie mit einem Traktorstrahl zu erfassen. Seven of Nine kann die Schilde remodulieren, um eine Erfassung durch den Traktorstrahl der Borg zu verhindern. Nachdem der Flyer den Transwarpkanal verlassen hat, ruft Chakotay das Schiff. Sobald er erfährt, dass sich ein Borgschiff nähert, lässt er Torres eine Salve Photonentorpedos volle Streuung auf den Schwellenperimeter abfeuern. Diese destabilisieren den Kanalperimeter und lassen den Transwarpkanal auf einem Lichtjahr Länge kollabieren. Dies meldet Chakotay dem Captain im Flyer und dieser will andocken. Jedoch entdeckt Torres im nächsten Augenblick eine Menge Borgsignaturen aus dem Kanal. Chakotay erklärt, dass er dachte dieser wäre kollabiert. Er lässt daher die Waffen bereitmachen. Als die Borg herauskommen, sind es jedoch nur Trümmerfragmente. Zufrieden blickt Chakotay zu Torres. thumb|Janeway bringt Seven of Nine in ihren Alkoven. Janeway sucht Seven of Nine im Astrometrischen Labor auf, und meint, dass sie sich einige schlechte Angewohnheiten zugelegt hat. Sie erinnert die Borg daran, dass der Doktor meinte, sie müsse drei Tage regenerieren und einen direkten medizinischen Befehl missachtet. Seven of Nine pflichtet ihr bei, erwidert aber, dass sie zunächst die Borgdaten für die Taktik in ihren Computer einspeisen muss. Während ihrer Zeit in Unimatrix 1 hat sie unglaubliches Wissen erworben und speist dieses in die Datenbank der Voyager ein, da es bei weiteren Begegnungen mit den Borg nützlich sein kann. Sie meint zu Janeway, dass sie nicht erwartet hatte, dass sie sie retten würden. Kurioserweise wollten die Borg, sie wegen ihrer Menschlichkeit zurückhaben, doch sie hat dies nicht vorausgesehen. Janeway besteht dann jedoch darauf, dass sie sich regeneriert und bringt sie in ihren Alkoven. Als Seven of Nines Regenerationszyklus beginnt, wünscht ihr Janeway schöne Träume und verlässt den Frachtraum. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen thumb|left als Doppelfolge gesendet und auch in dieser Form auf VHS und DVD veröffentlicht. Seither werden bei den Wiederholungen (syndication rerun) grundsätzlich die beiden Einzelepisoden gezeigt.}} )}} . Die [[USS Raven|USS Raven]] hingegen ist ein Computermodell.}} Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise en:Dark Frontier Ungewisse Dunkel, Teil II, Das